Can't Rain All The Time  One Shot
by Blue-Eyed-Butterfly
Summary: Soubi is out of the picture so now Kio can drool over Ritsuka without feeling guilty. But then Ritsuka shows his own interest in Kio and things get hot and heavy. Can Their one night stand help Ritsuka's heart heal from Soubi's betrayal? KioXRit LEMON!


Author: So this was a request from DarkAngel048. Bit of a switch up from what I normally do, some things have changed. Ritsuka is 18 and the seme, and his partner is Kio who's 20 and the uke. Hope you enjoy my first one-shot.

Adam: What's a one-shot?

Author: *sigh* You still have so much to learn…

CAN'T RAIN ALL THE TIME

(Kio's POV) Lights flashed brightly, the music throbbing through the club. Kio could drown in the beautiful chaos. He watched as clubbers danced with each other, some coming with their partner, others too drunk to figure out what their own name is. Slamming back the rest of his drink he couldn't help but notice a figure standing against the left wall covered in mirrors. He shook his head and slipped off to the bathroom.

He stared in the mirror. For being twenty years old he felt shockingly older. He splashed his face with some water at the sink thinking about the past few months. Soubi left his boyfriend Ritsuka, and went gallivanting off. Which worked just fine for him since now he could drool over Ritsuka without feeling like he was going behind his best friend's back. The eighteen year old was beautiful. Silky, shaggy blue-black hair, brown eyes that seemed to go on forever, petite frame with a nice ass to boot. Not that Kio wasn't good looking himself, but Ritsuka was stunning. But the emotional range of a rock. But his good looks and stoic disposition was part of his appeal. Behind the ice wall was a good heart, that really just wanted to take care of people. Yes, he has a bad-boy streak, but he would never hit someone out of anger, or just to simply hit them.

He looked up and jumped when he saw Ritsuka's reflection in the mirror, leaning against the wall staring intently at Kio, looking rather angelic. Wearing a short-cut black tank top showing off his beautiful ivory skin and slim waist, with a nice pair of black hip-huggers, fingerless fishnet gloves, and a studded belt, he was sex incarnate.

"Uh, hey. What are you doing here?" Kio turned to look at the younger boy.

"Just had to get out of the house, saw you come in here, and thought I'd come say hi. I don't like yelling over the music." Ritsuka shrugged non-chalantly. Kio fought to find his voice.

"Oh, well, hi. How have you been?" His voice seemed too shaky in his own head. And he silently berated himself. Just then, some drunk bastard stumbles in and just barely makes it into a stall before his lunch decided to have a go at round two.

"How about we go somewhere more private." Ritsuka grimaced at the sounds of wretching coming from the stall before locking eyes with the older man. Kio felt about ready to jump out of his own skin under that gaze.

"O-okay." He dried his hands off as Ritsuka pushed off the wall, and led him out of the club.

(Ritsuka's POV) His eyes wandered aimlessly across the crowd. He watched as people mingled, danced, drank themselves into oblivion. He hated people, or at least, being surrounded by them. But he hated being alone more. So it was the lesser of two evils to come to a club. The pounding music and neon lights were so intense they didn't leave room in his head for darker thoughts. He wouldn't allow that bastard the satisfaction of knowing he had ripped out Ritsuka's heart. The rain pounding down outside the club seemed fitting for his mood.

It had rained almost every day since Soubi left. Ritsuka felt himself sliding into an abyss and had to wrench himself away from the edge. He grit his teeth as he felt someone looking at him. He looked over to see a familiar head of yellow green hair at the bar. As he started to head over he watched Kio slip into the bathroom. A devious thought popped into his head and he smirked heading for the bathroom.

Winding his way through the throngs of people, he finally made it. Stepping silently in he saw Kio turn on the water to the faucet. The man was downright sexy. Lean figure, in a pair of gray slacks, and a silky lavender button-down shirt with the first few buttons undone, leaving a nice view of his chest.

Ritsuka leaned leisurely against the wall watching as the fluorescent lights glinted off his multiple ear piercings. Kio splashed his face with water and looked up. He jumped slightly which made Ritsuka grin. 'Oh, this is gonna be fun.' He thought to himself, making sure to keep his expression in check.

"What are you doing here?" Kio turned, giving Ritsuka another wonderful view of Kio's butt.

"Had to get out of the house, saw you, and decided to come say hi." Ritsuka responded vaguely. Then decided to explain why he had to follow Kio into the bathroom just to say hi. He quickly added, "I don't like to yell over the music." It seemed innocent enough, Ritsuka thought. But he could see the effect he had on the older man easy enough.

"Oh, well, hi. How have you been?" Kio said, his voice quaking a little, eliciting a slight response from Ritsuka's nether regions which was quickly squashed by a drunken clubber who's stomach had picked that moment to evict it's earlier contents. Ritsuka suddenly remembered why he hated clubs. The visual and auditory distractions from his own mind were great. The company? Not so much.

"How about we go somewhere more private." Ritsuka suggested, honestly just wanting to get away from the crowd and noise, now that he wouldn't have to suffer in solitude otherwise.

"O-okay." He stuttered out. He walked out, with Kio hot on his heels.

(Both POV's) Once outside, standing under the awning of the club out of the rain, Ritsuka slipped his coat on, a long black one lined with white faux fur.

"Where do you want to go? There aren't a whole lot of places open at this hour, but there are a couple 24 hour diners around." Kio asked curiously, slightly excited at the idea of getting to spend time with Ritsuka.

"How about we go back to my place." He suggested, knowing exactly how that sounded. An intense blush flared into Kio's face which caused him to turn his head in an effort to hide it.

"Sure, my car's parked right over here." He led Ritsuka to the car nervously. Trying to suppress another wave a heat rushing to his face he unlocked the car doors and slid into the driver seat. They bustled in out of the rain and Kio turned the heat up.

"So, how do I get there?" Ritsuka gave him directions and on the drive they made small talk.

"How's your mom been doing lately? Has the treatment been working?" He asked tentatively. It was no secret that after an especially bad relapse where she shot Ritsuka in the shoulder, she had been institutionalized, all in thanks to Soubi. She was now on medication for post-partum depression, paranoid schizophrenia, and severe anxiety, and going through rigorous therapy. Now Ritsuka lived alone in the house.

"She's responding really well. She's still having relapses though, so they don't think she's anywhere close to better. The doctors don't think she'll ever be stable enough outside the hospital to release her though." She'd been in the hospital for over a year and the doctors finally gave up trying to be hopeful.

"That's good. How's work been?" Ritsuka had taken up professional photography and was a well known photographer in the area.

"Slow, but I just finished up a photo shoot for the Moi-Meme-Moitie line. And the pay was pretty good. It's a season shift so all the fashion designers are working on their new seasonal lines, not a whole lot is being released yet. How's school going with you?" Ritsuka was obviously far more talkative now than he was couple years ago. Two years ago getting him to talk was like trying to pull teeth from a cat on crack. Kio smiled, liking the change.

When they first met, he couldn't stand the boy. Now that he's opened up more Kio had grown rather attracted to him.

"School is school. Not a whole lot to say. I have finals coming up and then one more year. I have to do some bullshit life drawings and create a still-life painting portfolio with a minimum of ten paintings in the next couple weeks. I'm ready to poison my professor for it too. She's such a stuck-up bitch." Kio bristled at the thought of his haughty art teacher. Ritsuka snickered.

"Now, tell me how you really feel." He grinned at Kio, making the older man's blood boil. That was a grin that could melt a glacier. They pulled up to Ritsuka's house and swiftly made their way in out of the rain. It wasn't until he had unlocked the door that he realized he'd never been inside Ritsuka's house before.

It was spacious, far too big for just this one person. Granted Soubi had assisted in occupying the space for a while, but there was no point in dwelling on the past. Ritsuka hung his coat and keys up, and headed up the stairs.

"I'll be right back, there are drinks in the fridge, snacks in the pantry, and glasses in the cupboard top left of the sink. Help yourself." Ritsuka undid his vest and boots, also taking off the fishnet gloves and studded belt and threw them on the bed in his room.

Kio looked around, shocked at how barren the walls were. No decorations, no pictures, not even a flower in a vase. Simple furniture save for a lamp. He walked into the kitchen and grabbed a lemon-lime soda out of the fridge. He popped it open and took a deep swig just as Ritsuka rounded the corner into the kitchen. Kio almost snorted soda out his nose at the sight before him. Shirtless and barefoot, Ritsuka looked ravishing. Kio drank in the sight, trying to suppress his growing problem.

"Sorry, did I surprise you?" He asked with a smirk, taking note of the bulge growing in Kio's pants.

"Uh, well…I…yeah." Kio stuttered sheepishly. He kicked himself for wearing such loose pants. Ritsuka tossed him a towel and Kio dried himself off.

"So, this house, it's pretty big for just one person." Kio grasped for a subject change. Slipping past him to the fridge, Ritsuka grabbed a water.

"Yeah, my mother was five months pregnant with me when her and my father bought this house. With them, my older brother, and me on the way, my mom wanted a big house with lots of space for us to play in. They were already talking about a third as well, so she insisted on buying a ridiculously large house for just four people. Did you switch to contacts?" That threw Kio off.

"Huh? Oh! Yeah, I decided contacts were more convenient for when I was going out somewhere, don't want my glasses getting damaged. I still wear my glasses regularly though. So where's your dad?"

"He divorced my mom about a year after Seimei died. The day she found out my older brother had been burned alive, that's the day she snapped. She had always struggled with her schizophrenia, but when he died, she stopped taking her medication. Never mind her other son, a world without Seimei was a world she wanted no part of, so she lost herself in her alternate reality." Ritsuka spoke so easily about it, it slightly frightened Kio. But it was better than talking to a brick wall. Kio nodded solemnly, an unspoken apology.

"So, do you want the grand tour?" Ritsuka offered. Kio nodded and followed suit.

"You've already seen the kitchen and living room, down the hall on the left is an office, and across from that a water closet. He opened each door and Kio peered in. The office was set up as his own studio, with lights, and a back screen set against the far wall in front of the window, a table with a computer sitting in the middle of the room and his camera case sitting on the floor by the door. A rack of clothes off to the side, probably complimentary of his recent photo shoot.

The water closet was just as sparse of decoration as the rest of the house with a simple basin sink, vanity mirror and toilet. They headed upstairs to see the rest of the house. Ritsuka opened up one of the doors immediately to the right that seemed to at one time been a medium sized bedroom that he had converted into basically a walk-in closet.

"This is my outfitting room for when I'm doing private photo shoots, and through that door is the bathroom." Ritsuka explained. Apparantly there were people that wanted to do costumed photo shoots and this is where they came. He could've opened up his own clothing store. Fashions ranged from goth and fetish, to Lolita, to formal, to casual in various colors, sizes, and styles. Some of them didn't have labels so Kio could only assume that Ritsuka had taken up sewing. He followed the younger man through to the bathroom which was more spacious than the water closet. With a full length mirror on the back of the door and a privacy screen in the corner it was pretty much set up as a dressing room. They exited back out into the hallway and there were three doors left.

Ritsuka walked right past the door immediately next to bathroom/dressing room.

"What's in there, a coat closet?" Kio asked curiously as he examined the door. Ritsuka paused for a second before saying back over his shoulder,

"That was Seimei's room." The look in his eyes left no room for argument. Obviously a sore subject Kio let it drop without incident. He lowered his gaze suddenly feeling bad for bringing up such painful memories. Lost in his thoughts he almost bumped into Ritsuka who had stopped in front of another door opening it to show Kio a quick glance inside. There was a shattered vase on the floor next to the dresser and pills and open pill bottles strewn across the floor. Though the bed was made and the curtains pulled closed, Kio could take a pretty good guess at who's room this was. Though it was slightly more decorated, with pictures of her and Seimei in many stages of life and a couple of her of Ritsuka and Seimei on the dresser and nightstand, a painting of bright tulips hanging on the wall, it seemed hollow, yet filled with ghosts.

"This is mother's room. Sorry about the mess on the floor I haven't had the energy to clean it yet." Ritsuka stated vaguely. Even though his mother hadn't been in the house for over a year Kio understood. He didn't want to disturb his mother's space. There was only one room left and Kio felt his stomach jump into his throat.

Ritsuka opened the door and Kio was speechless. His room wasn't just sparsely decorated, it was practically barren. A double bed shoved into the corner with plain white sheets and a cobalt blue comforter, his vest and belt from the club laying on the bed and a simple wooden chair in the corner by the door to the balcony, and a desk with a computer sitting on it. It was so barren. So…empty. It almost brought Kio to tears. He suddenly realized he hadn't seen a single TV in the house either.

"So, what do you think?" Ritsuka asked, either completely oblivious to Kio's reaction, or he knew and just didn't care.

"You must get lonely." Kio mused. He suddenly felt Ritsuka standing very close behind him a few seconds before a hand slipped up the front of his shirt. His heart almost pounded out of his chest and he tried to cease it by sheer willpower.

"I do. Why don't you keep me company tonight, hm?" Ritsuka purred into Kio's ear, his dick hardening in seconds as Ritsuka kissed the back of his neck. He gasped as Ritsuka ran a fingertip over Kio's nipple, causing it to stand erect. Pulling him even closer, Kio felt the pressure of Ritsuka's length press against his ass, and Kio moaned lightly.

Another hand slipped to the edge of Kio's slacks, sliding into his boxers with ease. He bit his lip to suppress another moan as Ritsuka wrapped a hand around his throbbing cock, stroking slowly, as he licked at bit at his ear and neck. Kio could've melted right there.

"Mmm, you're bigger than someone would think. Do you want this?" Ritsuka asked, giving him a particularly vigorous stroke.

"Do you want my body? Do you want me to make you cum?" He whispered, voice husky. Kio nodded, not sure he could speak.

"Say it. I want to hear you say it." Ritsuka pressed stroking Kio's erection making him want to scream. As Kio thought, sex incarnate.

"Ahh, yes…god yes. I want you Ritsuka. I want you to make me cum. Nnnah…make me cum Ritsuka." He managed to gasp out, voice shaky and raspy with desire. He could've cum right there, but Ritsuka pulled his hands away and gently led Kio to the bed. Kio obediently sat down.

Ritsuka undid the older man's shirt, kissing his way down as he undid the buttons. He lowered his head and gently took his nipple into his mouth, gently rolling the mound between his teeth, more moans and gasps escaped Kio's mouth as his teeth and tongue teased the nipple. Kio's hands spread across Ritsuka's chest. It wasn't sculpted, but it was firm to the touch. Kio fumbled with the button and zipper of Ritsuka's jeans, but he finally got them undone and, with Ritsuka's help, slipped them and the underlying boxers off onto the floor.

He marveled at the sight before him. Ritsuka was DEFINITELY bigger than he appeared. Kio slid to the floor, and, kneeling down, took Ritsuka's length into his mouth. Ritsuka let out a low, pleasure filled moan.

Wrapping his tongue around the head he sucked, licked, and teased taking pleasure in the slight tremor of Ritsuka's legs. Ritsuka placed his hands on Kio's head, ye gods this man's mouth felt good, and guided his bobbing to the perfect rhythm. After a couple minutes of this Ritsuka felt about ready to explode. He pulled out and leaned down, kissing Kio deeply. He gently licked his lower lip requesting entrance, and Kio happily obliged.

"Stand up." Ritsuka demanded and Kio stood. He undid his new lover's pants and slid them to floor as well. Pushing lightly on his chest Ritsuka laid Kio down on the bed. He swirled his tongue around each nipple, lightly running his fingernails up and down Kio's thighs as he found his way to the man's throbbing erection.

He flicked the head with the tip of his tongue, eliciting another erotic moan from Kio's luscious and skillful mouth. But Ritsuka knew his way around a cock too, as Kio quickly learned. A sound somewhere between a moan and a yell erupted from his throat as Ritsuka not only took Kio to the hilt, but simultaneously tugged gently on Kio's sac. He wrapped his free hand around the base of Kio's member stroking and rotating his hand along with his mouth. Feeling Kio's testicles tense, and his moans begin to crescendo, he sucked harder and faster, effectively driving Kio to the edge of orgasm until with one final skillful suck Kio shot his load to the back of Ritsuka's throat. Grinning inwardly to himself he swallowed the salty sweet fluid before coming up to kiss Kio on the throat and collarbone.

Kio continued to thrust slightly.

"More, I want more." Kio moaned weakly, making Ritsuka smile leisurely. He could do that. He could do that easily.

Reaching into the top drawer of his desk he pulled out a bottle of lube, and dripping some onto his fingers, effectively slicking up both him and Kio's tight hole. Slipping in one finger Kio moaned in anticipation. He wasn't sure he could take much more, but god was he willing to try.

Ritsuka slid in a couple more fingers, making sure Kio was thoroughly stretched. Applying a bit more lube, Ritsuka lifted Kio's hips and pressed the tip against his entrance. Kio relaxed as best he could, feeling the man slip into him with ease. The both moaned in pleasure. Ritsuka stayed still for a moment, making sure Kio was adjusted to his size. They rocked their hips in unison.

Gasping and moaning Ritsuka gave him a few good solid thrusts. He bit and licked at the warm flesh of Kio's chest eliciting more delicious moans from the man.

"Get on your knees, Kio." Ritsuka growled into his ear. He pulled out so Kio could roll onto his knees before sliding back in down to the hilt, a yelp came from Kio's mouth seconds before he started grinding back against Ritsuka's pelvis. He could've come right then.

"Ah, Ritsuka, I'm gonna cum." Kio panted out. He increased the speed and snaked a hand around Kio's waist and stroked him in rhythm to his thrusts. Their moans grew louder as they neared climax. With one final thrust and one last vigorous stroke Kio came, leaving Ritsuka's hand covered in warm sticky cum. Ritsuka released a final shout as he too came shooting his warm cum into Kio. They stayed very still for a couple minutes catching their breath.

"That…was…interesting." Kio muttered out through his panting. Ritsuka stood and headed to the bathroom. He turned the shower on and stepped into the warm stream. Kio stepped in after him.

"Aren't you worried about your contacts?" Ritsuka asked as he rinsed his hair and body of the smell of sweat and sex.

"Only if I get water in my eyes. So…What now?" Kio asked, not exactly wanting their roll in the hay to be a simple one night stand, but not really expecting much else. Ritsuka was quiet for a moment before sighing.

"Well, it's about five in the morning, there's honestly no chance of me getting to sleep, and I'd bet money that you won't be able to either, so there's really only one thing to do." He wrapped his arms around Kio's neck, standing a mere half inch shorter than Kio, looking him in they eye. A blush flared across Kio's cheeks. Ritsuka liked how easily Kio blushed.

"Wh-what's that?" He stuttered out, hope blossoming in his chest.

"Let's check out one of those twenty-four hour diners you were telling me about." He smiled and kissed the older man on the nose. It took Kio a minute to figure out that he wasn't being rejected.

"Sure." They washed up, got dressed and walked out to Kio's car.

"Hey, the rain finally stopped." Kio mused. They both smiling happily. Kio smiling because he finally has a chance at Ritsuka. Ritsuka smiling because he could already feel his heart start to heal. They linked hands as the first sign of dawn broke the horizon. Guess it's true what they say. It can't rain all the time.


End file.
